Corps D'Elite
by girlwiththerubyslippers
Summary: Caroline and Enzo find themselves in NOLA for Halloween and run into the original hybrid. (might turn into a full fic, but is currently a one-shot)


**AN: So this is my klaroline treat for strongbrautifulfulloflight for klaroween. Sorry for the lateness!**

"Nothing. I've got nothing!" The blonde yelled over her shoulder as she tore through her suitcase. "You should've told me we would be stopping on Halloween!" Caroline chided as she sat back on her heels and let out an exasperated huff. "Maybe I'll just dress up as Regina George or something," she mumbled, throwing one of her floral tank tops to the side.

"I don't understand why the costume I purchased for you is not up to par?" The brit said, hurt, placing his hand over where his heart should beat.

Whipping her head back to look at him she glared, "I am not going as your stupid character's fake sidekick Enzo," Standing up she moved to sit next to him on the couch in the hotel suite they had compelled for the week. Grabbing the packaging which held the costume she inspected it again before turning her head and letting out a breath of frustration.

"And why is that?" he asked, "It's _perfect _for you love. Shows a little skin, but not too much… All you need are the curls and make up and you could give this beauty," he pointed to the face on the model, "a run for her money… Besides, I know it'll be the perfect fit." Noticing her eyebrow raise he quickly back peddled, "Whenever you are looking for something you throw your clothes around, so I know this will fit you like a glove."

She knew she needed to get out, enjoy her time being away from Mystic Falls. She needed to embrace her new found independence. Rolling her eyes she stood up with the package, "Fine… But I need to shower first!" Turning she held her head up and walked to the bathroom.

"Fine by me!" Enzo yelled after her before turning on the television and placing his legs on the coffee table in front of him.

—

As another episode of "Gotham" came to an end, Enzo craned his head to the side. "Oi! Gorgeous! It's been over two hours, times up!" When no response came he looked forward to scroll down the onDemand menu before shouting, "If you don't come out soon I'm going to watch the newest episode of that superhero show without you!" Smirking as the bathroom door opened he turned to face Caroline whistling once his eyes found her.

Blushing she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away bashfully, "Oh stop it." Strutting over her curls bounced and she slapped his arm, "If you ever threaten to watch Gotham without me again I will push you in a river of vervain." She warned before sitting on the couch and taking the remote. When he didn't get up to start getting ready she shot him a look, "Hurry up," she said with a smirk, "we don't have all day."

—

As the music played around him, Klaus looked down on the rest of the patrons. He didn't know why he agreed to go to this infantile 'party' with Marcel. He was normally not one to go to these things, however he lost a bet to Marcel and had to go to this dynamic duo themed halloween party as a blues brother. Having already rid himself of his hat and sunglasses he loosened his tie and grabbed a drink from the counter next to him. He only had to stay for another hour. Just one more hour and he could go home.

His eyes scanned the hoards of people whose bodies were gyrating together. The air was laced with the scents of sex, alcohol and blood and he could feel his need for a hunt rising. Once his eyes spotted his intended target he began lurking, watching her every movement until he heard something.

_"__Come on, why would we go to a halloween party and not DANCE!"_

It couldn't be her, could it? Was Caroline really in New Orleans? And who was she with? Shutting his eyes to focus on the sounds around the spot where he heard the sound of her voice.

_"__Because I didn't feel like spending another night in another hotel!"_

Who was she with?! And why hadn't she called him to let him know she was in the city? Before he knew it she was standing behind the blonde, the veins under his eyes protruding as his anger rose. As he stood he took in the sight of her costume, how the fabric hugged every inch of her delectable body. He was about to say something when her companion spoke.

"Something the matter, mate?"

In a split second the bright blonde turned around, her eyes assessing the assumed threat. Only a moment later a smile formed on her face, "Klaus," she breathed out before her lips had fallen in a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And who are you?" The hybrid asked, looking pointedly at the man who had moved to stand in front of his Caroline. Who did he think he was? As if Caroline needed protection from him.

"Enzo," Caroline warned, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Lorenzo, Caroline's escort for the evening. I can only assume you must be the infamous hybrid who caused such a stir in Mystic Falls," he said with a small smirk. "Funny, I imagined you taller." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Enzo!" Caroline said shortly as she moved to stand in front of Enzo, her back to him.

"Oh! You've heard of me… Fantastic." Klaus said before his eyes shifted to the blonde once more, "Hello Caroline… You are looking beautiful tonight…"

He watched as her shoulders straightened and a sigh, which he was all too familiar with, leave her lips, before she spun around. As soon as her blue orbs found his he could feel his chest tighten. He had felt so lost in the last months, trying to find ways to distract himself from the gaping hole in his heart that she left. Even when he had the chance to have his memories of her taken, he never took it. He'd rather spend the rest of his life loving but not having Caroline, then not knowing her.

"You do realize this is a costume party, right mate?" the raven haired man asked and in a flash Klaus' hands were around his neck and snapping it. Watching the male drop made the smile on his face widen.

"What did you do?!" he heard Caroline shriek from behind him. Turning he saw her rushing to the side of the fallen man, propping him up and looking around. He could see the wheels turning in her mind on how to get the man out as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. Glancing around he gestured for some of Marcel's lackeys to retrieve the man so he could speak to her.

"Boys," he said, pushing up his sleeves the slightest bit, "take this man to one of the spare rooms upstairs while I escort Miss Forbes home." Reaching out for her, her arm was quickly pulled from his grasp.

"I am going with Enzo," she said determinedly, her eyes looking anywhere but at him until he placed his hand on her back.

Catching the scent of her perfume as she turned to look at him he felt a lump form in his throat, "Then I will wait with you until your newest," he flinched, "friend wakes up." Just seeing how protective she was of him worried Klaus. Things may have ended with Tyler, but did this man catch his blonde's eye while he was trying to fool himself into thinking that he could rule without her?

Hearing Caroline snort brought him out of his thoughts as they walked together, "I'm not dating him, if that's what you're thinking…" he heard her trail off as they made their way into the stairwell.

Smirking he looked at her, only to find her eyes locked on him, "Well, love, he does seem to be your type. If anything I'd say you were trying to replace someone with him," he muttered as his head cocked to the general direction that the man had been carried in.

"And who exactly_ am _I trying to replace?"

Pulling away from her he scoffed, "I thought we were past all this nonsense!" turning to her once more he stood dangerously close to her, his hands moving to her arms as his eyes drilled into hers. "Don't tell me that day meant nothing to you."

She didn't falter as he thought she would she just stood there, "Why replace something I already have?" He watched as she looked down and moved her hands to his forearms, "Besides, even if I wanted to replace you, I couldn't," as her eyes moved up the smile on his face widened.

"Good," he murmured, his hands cupping her face before leaning down to press his lips against hers.

He wanted to savor this kiss, to make it as slow as possible, but it just wouldn't happen. Pushing her harder against the wall, he felt her arms wrap around his neck as her legs moved to his waist. Moving his arms to support her legs he began moving to walk, only to find her grinding her lower body against his.

Pulling back the slightest bit he pressed his forehead against Caroline's and whispered breathlessly, "Love," he murmured as her lips moved to his neck, her human teeth biting his hot skin, "as much as I loved taking you against that tree, I have to admit I preferred having you in your bed," he said lowly, his hips thrusting up as he felt her fangs pierce his skin. Growling he tightened his grip on her and sped up to his room in the building, which acted as his studio.

Placing her on his bed in front of him he smiled down at her, the wound which she had produced closing, "Biting again?" he asked as he leaned over her, the feel of her hands against his chest sliding lower as she grasped his cock. "Careful love," he murmured.

Looking down at her through hazed eyes he took her lips into his before kissing her lips once more, only to pull away. He inhaled her scent, his fangs brushing along the crook of her neck. A throbbing grunt built up in his throat as he sank his fangs down and ripped through her skin. He fisted at her hair, her moans filling the room as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of her blood, sucking around the wound he had made. He shifted on top of her, gulping down her blood hungrily.

He dislodged his fangs from her once more, his chin and jaw smeared in her blood, he stared down at her with his stained fangs. Klaus smirked to himself, "You taste so good," He mumbled as he was getting a bit too carried away, kissing and sucking gently over the biting zone of her neck. Listening to the way she was moaning and gasping he eased his teeth away and swiped his tongue over the puncture marks to close them, his hands working on ridding her of her dress and he slipped it off her easily, followed by her bra. "I need you Caroline…" He whispered, then brought his mouth to hers with a sensual kiss. He could still taste his blood on her tongue, and never in his life had he felt anything as good as this.

"You have me Klaus…" he felt her whisper against his skin as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his lips into hers, her tongue flicking against his before claiming his lips once more.

His fangs grazed over her bottom lip. He grinned as he pulled back to look down at her. His hand stroking her breast, fingers tweaking her nipple. He kissed down her body, giving extra attention to her breasts as he nipped and licked over each her nipples in turn before he lower himself down further. As he heard her groan out and push her hips up and into his, he dropped his head. The scent of her arousal hit him, charging through his system, making his cock twitch and ache.

She smelled like pure perfection. Everything about her just made him wild, she was everything. His hands gripped firmly at her thighs, breathed her in, letting her scent fill his lungs. She was his. He kissed and sucked at her inner thighs, raking his fangs over the smoothness of her flesh before he sunk them in, ravishing her blood as it filled his mouth in slow, delicious sips as he tugged at her panties, sliding them down.

Then pulling back once he ridded her of her soaking panties before he tightened her legs around his broad neck. Reverently, he licked at her pussy, gathering up her sweet juices and letting it soak into his tongue. He licked at the seam of her pussy, loving the way her nectar pulsed forth for him. As he swallowed her flavor, it infused his body like a drug, electrifying through his bloodstream. He grunted, his head tilting as he let his tongue explore her thoroughly.

The sound of her heart was thunderous in his ears, the sound of her moan charging him, the feel of her hips thrusting up went straight to his cock as it throbbed at the front of his compacted pants. A groan sounded from deep in his chest, conveying pure, desperate need as his face pressed harder into her from in between her thighs, gushing his tongue back and forth and pulling her juices down his throat and swallowing her down.

"Klaus, please," he heard her beg as his fingers dug into the soft, pale skin of her hips. His tongue charged from with inside her, striking at her sensitive spots with such electrifying vampiric speed, lingering on each one with added pressure before swept it up around her clit, tugging it slightly as the sensitive nub of skin was confined by his sharp teeth before sucking on it savagely.

He could feel her walls closing and releasing as her gasps of pleasure leaving her lips as he glanced up at her. Smiling teasingly he licked over her navel and kissed, and sucked back up her body. The look of aggravation on her face fueling him, but before she could say anything he slid up between her thighs, as she moved her hand along his throbbing length, grunts of pleasure left his lips as the rough pad of his fingertip dipped into the smooth folds of her pussy, rubbing, flicking, pressing tight circles that stole her breath. He lingered a kiss over her jugular and then brought his mouth back to hers. The movement of his lips was deep, reverent. Just the beginning of a memory burnt into his mind, something he knew he'd never forget. Forehead resting against hers, he pushed one finger inside her and met her gaze.

"Caroline…" He choked out, holding her gaze. His finger simultaneously eased the ache and escalated it as he penetrated and thrust, his palm providing more of that glorious friction against her clit. Licking his lips and drilling his intense, flaring gaze into her eyes, he added a second finger, watching as she released his cock and gripped the sheets beside her, her back arching off the bed.

His fingers moved in and out of her in a shallow quick pattern that rocketed all her energy downward, then detonated in a brilliant explosion of light and heat through his hot touch. He watched as she came down from her release, her eyes opening lazily as she looked up at him, his fingers still moving inside of her.

Before he could say anything he noticed the salacious look in her eye before she reached out to grasp his cock once more. He chewed down onto his lip at the feel of her hand move over his cock, gripping on him made it hard to regain control as he took his time with her. He clenched an arm around her back and tugged her hair, roughly leaning her head so he could claim her mouth.

His entire frame towered over once more and confined her, emphasizing the thick ridge of his erection straining against his pants as he pressed it down against her almost in a teasing manner. She was utterly trapped by him, but it didn't seem as if she minded. And if his preternatural power wasn't prominent enough in the sheer strength of his body around hers, the hard edges of his fangs against her lips and tongue wouldn't let her forget it.

Klaus growled and ground the steel length of his groin into her hip, urging her to release him from the restricting fabric. Abruptly, Klaus wrenched back from the kiss, and he looked every bit of the creature he was. Lips red, mouth open, fangs protruding, eyes aglow. He reached back with one arm and tore his off shirt from over his head, his skin was hard and smooth over hard, flexing muscles. He grasped her chin and nudged her mouth up, "So beautiful…" He murmured around a hard kiss.

Big hands cupped the sides of her breasts and after dropping his head; his mouth fell to her cleavage. He kissed and nibbled, dragging the tips of his fangs across the mounds in a tantalizing threat as her fingers slid through his hair pulling him up so she could kiss him again.

The kiss was slow and sensual, full of the promise of more to come. And despite the fact that the room spun around him and he couldn't control the pace or volume of his breathing even though he had no reason to breathe, he couldn't wait to have the chance to bring her the same incredible ecstasy she given him; to feel her all around him.

He pulled his hand from between her legs, but didn't leave her skin. His big, warm grip slid around to grasp the naked curve of her hip. His fingers were wet where they dug into her ass. He broke the kiss with a gleam in his eye, one that matched hers. A cocky smile played around the corners of his mouth. As infuriatingly smug as it was, he wore the good humor so well, she just made him happy.

He gathered her wrists up in his opposite hand and stretched her arms up over the top, pinning her down underneath him, he eased down his pants and boxers and moved them aside; pushing his hips into her thigh, grinding his cock against her. He licked his lips as he heard her panting beneath him, flashing the tips of his fangs again.

As her wet sex desperately guided up into his a triumphant euphoria flooded into every cell. He locked his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss so deep, so intense, it drove everything else from his mind. His tongue explored her mouth, his hands massaged her neck and tugged her hair. Needing to be closer, to drive away every molecule of air separating them, he pushed between her legs and ground himself against her mound, his cock filling up the cleft between her thighs.

He rasped out her name as she screamed his. Her body was like a feast spread out before a starving man. His lips fell to her throat, kissing, sucking, drawing the heated flavor of her skin onto his tongue. He laved long strokes against the throbbing pulse of her jugular, reveling in the drag of his fangs against her tender flesh. He glided his hands under her thighs and arched her off the bed slightly and toward him, wrapping her legs around his midriff.

He rocked his cock against her pussy and then with a sharp snap from his hips, the steel length of his cock plummeted into her fully, charging her with a heavy pressure that made a low growl ricocheted out of his throat. His weight covered her as he thrust forward, burying himself deep inside her in one hard stroke. Hunched around her, his hands curled under her shoulders and clasped tight to hold her into place.

Her nails had dug into his back, causing a loud howl to leave his lips. This had only happened one time before, when the alpha had claimed his mate for the first time in the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house. As he looked down he could see her looking up at him, his breathing catching in his chest.

Quickly, he found the perfect steady rhythm sliding his hips up and back down, feeling her inflamed pussy walls contract each time as he tore his cock out from her tight grasp only to ram himself back in, her cries of pleasure fueling him. He leaned down onto her, kissing tenderly over her breasts. Capturing each nipple gently between his teeth, lightly grazing them over her sensitive skin before sucking on each soft pink nipple in turn.

Klaus' toned abdomen slapped back down onto hers as his cock jammed itself back inside her, then he swiftly slid back out only to reverse direction again. "You..feel..amazing..." He grunted in between each strong thrust before he picked up the pace, moving faster. The bed jolted each time their hips collided together and closing his eyes he caught her lips with her own in a hard, rough kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting it clash with hers as he drove his large member inside her with each violent blow.

He began to lose himself in the euphoria of being buried inside of her once more that when he soon felt his back against the sheets of the bed his eyes shot open.

As she changed positions, Klaus was no longer control of the rhythm, but still his hips continually thrust up against her as she rode his cock. He met her pussy with every stroke. His hands roamed down her body, stopping at her sides where he gripped and started to move her torso up and down over him. He moaned in pleasure as he fucked into her warm opening. The base of his cock grated against her clit, causing his blonde to shake on top of him.

His back arched as his cock started to throb within her, sending waves of vibrations over her walls. His balls started to tighten as he hammered up against her elegant body, lodging his cock all the way inside as she steered herself above him. He bit on his lip, brows knitting together as he felt the pressure start to built. Sitting up his pelvis crashed harshly against hers, lifting her body up even more so with the force of each of his pounds. A throaty grunt escaped his mouth, followed by a stifled moan.

He was close and he knew it as he started to feel the sweet ache of orgasm, he arched back his head as she impaled herself on his cock savoring the feel of the friction his cock created as it was buried deep inside her, striking hard against her. He pulled her down against him with his strong arms, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Christ!" He hissed through gritted teeth and grabbed hold of the sides of her hips.

Klaus' cock jerked fiercely within her, his hands gripping her chin and her eyes meeting his as his thick warm, cum jetted out and inside her as her walls spasmed around his, her pants and whimpers of pleasure coinciding with his. His hips impacted up against her body at each spurt, riding their climax out to a solid stop before they fell back onto the bed. His sweaty chest rising and falling with each short inhale and exhale of breath, her hair sticking to him before she removed herself to lay next to him, her fingers trailing along his chest.

After taking the few needed moments to gather himself up, Klaus turned on his side to face the love of his life. He reached over to grab the bedsheets and pulled them up to cover the both of them. He didn't know what to say exactly, there were so many things running through his mind that he was at a loss for words. However, when he looked at her he knew exactly what he wanted to say, needed to say, regardless of what her reaction would be.

"I feel the best then I have in a long, long time..since when I first set my eyes on you again, all the bad shit just faded. There are no words for how I feel right now and that's just the effect you have on me. I just want to make you happy." He lifted up his hand and placed it onto the side her face, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love _you_, Caroline." Shutting his eyes, he pressed his lips to her forehead, holding them there for a short moment and then pulled back to his previous position, bracing himself for imminent rejection.

However, it never came. Before he had the chance to breathe he felt Caroline's lips on his own again, a smile lacing it before she pulled away from him to look into his eyes, "Took you long enough to say," he heard her murmur, her fingers sliding along his jaw, "I love you too…" Watching as she moved to stand up and pulled on his shirt she turned to him and placed her hand on her hips, "Although if I am going to have to sleep in this room, I am going to need to redecorate…"

Staring into her eyes, Klaus smirked and sat up, his arms moving around her waist as he pulled her into him, "So now you're moving in with me?"

"Of course," he watched her shrug, "I am your queen, right? Besides you-" not letting her finish her sentence he pressed his lips against hers once more.

The King finally had his Queen and his kingdom, little did he know someone was already planning to take it all away from him.

**AN: So i also may turn this into a fic.**


End file.
